The Mysterious Past
by MelodiousTunes
Summary: Risa Miyabi is a transfer student in Gakuen Alice. With a cheerful outer complex, full of light and hope she's able to light up anyone's day just like Mikan Sakura. They should get along right? But the truth is Risa is hurt inside and Mikan senses it. Will Mikan be able to unveil Risa's past and discover her true self before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A lot of things hurt people.

I've known that for a long time. Sometimes they do it on accident, sometimes on purpose but it still hurts badly even if they say sorry. I've heard the saying 'It doesn't matter who hurt you, or brought you down, what matters is who made you smile again' but I've never found someone who has comforted me yet. So all that pain and suffering lies within me, trapped in forever. I shield it with my outside barrier so no one has to suffer what I've been through. This misery is something no one should be put through but me and it will stay that way until I die. I'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**MusicIsTheWorld:** Hi guys! So this is the start of my first series on ! (Also my first story.) I did have it earlier but then it got deleted and I couldn't recover it. I got so upset I started to cry. :( But here it is for all of you to see and read! I modified it so it would be even better than the last one! Now for the disclaimer Risa can you do the honors?

 **Risa:** Hai hai! MusicIsTheWorld doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters in this story. Except me of course! Hee hee! Now let's get on with the story.

 **MusicIsTheWorld and Risa:** Write on!

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

Mikan could not sit still. Not when a new roommate was coming! I mean how exciting is that?!

"She might have brown hair just like mine! And glasses oh or pigtails! EEK! That's SOO adorable!" Mikan rattled off a list of things she thought her roommate might have. After all it's normal to talk to yourself in a partially empty dorm room right?

 _*Knock Knock*_

"She's here! Eeek!" Mikan ran out of her room and barreled straight toward the door. She was planning to reach the door and open it in style but all she succeded in doing was tripover the crapet and face-plant into the hard ground.

"Ouch! That hurt." wailed Mikan. "Wait the door!" MIkan threw herself at the doorknob and opened it with a flourish.

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet my new roommate! I'm Mikan Sakura and... woah." Mikan didn't finish her sentence. She was to busy looking at the girl before her. Long brown hair, soft dark brown eyes, soft features. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid and a sakura flower was tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a short-sleeved summer dress with blue see through gloves. One of her hands was resting on a big black suitcase and the other was poised in the air. Possibly to knock again. In short, Mikan was encaptured by the beauty of the new girl.

"Hi my name is Risa Miyabi. It's very nice to meet you too." Risa extended her gloved hand in greeting. Mikan eagerly reached for it to shake it. When their hands touched though, Mikan was suddenly plunged into darkness. Then the vision started.

 _A little girl knelt beside an open coffin. She has light brown hair pulled back into a loose braid. Her shoulders are heaving with sobs. Then suddenly she looks up and starts to turn around..._

At that moment the vision ended and Mikan was pulled back into reality. A very worried looking Risa was staring at her. Her hands were clutched tightly around eachother.

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out there."

"Huh? Um yeah I'm fine. It's just that I saw this girl by a coffin and she was crying..." Mikan trailed off. For a second she thought she could see fear in Risa's eyes. But about what?

"Can you show me around the room?" Risa asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, OH! The tour I forgot! Well first of all let me lead you to your room." Mikan simply forgot the incident in her excitement of showing Risa the comfortable dorm room. She just dismissed it as some kind of dream and thought it wouldn't happen again. But it would. And the girl by the coffin certainly wasn't a dream.

 **Risa P.O.V.**

'How in the world was she able to see that? How? I made sure to wear my gloves and put up my guard but still she broke through both!' As soon as Mikan had left to go to bed I had been pacing the room nonstop pondering what had happened and how to prevent it from happening again. The room was surprisingly lavish considering Mikan and I were only 3-star students. A desk, bedside table, and bed occupied the room each fascinating in it's own way. But what to do, what to do.

'She couldn't have broken through both barriers so easily without having... wait. She must have the Nullification Alice! That explains how she broke through so easily!'

I sighed. The best thing to do now would be to not bring the subject up and to limit touching Mikan as much as I could. i couldn't afford for something like that to happen again.

I staggered to the bed and collapsed backwards onto the covers covering my eyes with one hand. With some concentration I was able to bring up the vision that Mikan had possibly seen. It wasn't one of my favorites.

 _The little girl looked up from the coffin. Her dark brown eyes were red from crying and her delivat"e body was being continually racked with sobs._

 _"Why? Why did this happen? Why?" the little girl's eys were filled with fresh tears. "Why?" she said again. And then she and the coffin faded into nothingness._

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

Risa awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. To her it wasn't very pleasant but necessary to start the day. Groaning she pushed herself up and out of bed then with groggy eyes turned to the clock.

'5:00, perfect.' Risa looked down at her rumpled clothes. She had forgotten to take a bath before conjuring up the vision oops. Risa sighed. 'Guess I'm going to have to take a shower then. I should start breakfast too.' And with that Risa shuffled into the bathroom.

* _Timeskip: After shower*_

When Risa walked into the living room her feet padding against the crapet. It was still dark just the way she liked it.

"I'm sure it's probably 6 by now." Risa thought to herself. She didn't mind. If she was going to make breakfast she liked to have the whole house quiet with no distractions. Risa shuffled her way to the kitchen feeliing along the walls until reaching a light switch and flipping it up. The room was suddenly brightened with a blinding light and Risa had to shield her eyes to let them adjust. Risa stayed like that for a few minutes breathing in the cool morning air beforeher feet started padding across the cold tiles to the refridgerator.

"Let's see there's bread, eggs, bacon, and milk. Perfect!" Risa stood her arms filled with food. Washing her hands she got out a bowl, a frying pan, and the toaster. "Let'd get started!"

 **Mikan P.O.V.**

Instead of waking up to my alarm clock, I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. It had been a long time since I last smelled bacon. This was partially my own fault though. Since I wake up late every morning all I have time to do is eat toast from the cafeteria but even then it was rarely. My mouth watered imagining how tasty it was and a bit of drool ran down my jaw. Wait a minute? Bacon?! I threw the covers to ground and ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Risa?! You can cook?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I immediately regretted it. "I mean... um" I stuttered trying to cover up my rudeness,

"It's okay." Risa was smiling. "Consider this a 'Thank You' gift for showing me around the dorm. You should get dressed so we can eat. It's almost time to go."

"Okay." I said surprised she didn't take my comment offensively like Hotaru does.

"By the way," Risa called after my receding back. "Nice pajamas."

I looked down at my pajamas, strawberry-patterned. With face ablaze I shuffled into my bedroom and closed the door. When I came out I saw Risa sitting at the table a plate of food set before her. And across the table was another plate of food. Mine.

"Itadakimasu! (Time to eat!)" I said cheerfully while sliding down in my chair.

"Itadakimasu!" Risa chorused and then we both dug in.

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

* _Timeskip: Walking to class*_

"Wow really?" Mikan was fascinated. She had just discovered the proper way of making eggs which to her was an accomplishment."

"Really." Risa said.

"That's so cool!"

"Not really. It's just making breakfast."

"But still!"

Risa and Mikan walked in silence for some time. Each was wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan said suddenly. "We have to get you to Narumi-sensei!"

"Narumi-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh right I forgot you're new for a second there. Narumi-sensei is our homeroom teacher."

"Oh."

"I'm sure you'll love him! Oh here we are." They stopped in front of a big sliding door. Mikan opened it with a flourish. "Narumi-sensei! I have the new girl!"

There was a blur of color and then a tall young man stood before them. He had blonde hair and he wore outrageously bright clothes.

"Mikan! Always nice to see you." The tall man then turned to Risa. "And you must be Risa Miyabi. Nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm Narumi-sensei your homeroom teacher and Japanese teacher." Narumi-sensei then turned back to Mikan. "Run along now Mikan. It's almost time for homeroom and you don't want to be late."

"Ok! Bye Risa I'll see you in a couple of minutes!" Mikan giggled then skipped out of the room.

"Such a cheerful girl." Risa turned to look at Narumi-sensei, he was smiling at her. "Now, let me explain what's going to happen next. When the bell rings I'll walk in the classroom and say 'Good Morning' as usual. You wait outside and make sure no one can see you! Then with my signal you walk in a introduce yourself, where you came from, what alice you have, etc." The he chuckled. And winked. "Let's hope Mikan didn't already spread the word about the new kid. Now let's go!"

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** This is the official end of my first fanfiction chapter! So excited! XD Please comment on how much you like it so far and if I should continue. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Check out my friend's profile and stories SeaSeaAloha13. I'll try to post every two days but it's only to see how much I like it. Since I'm in 7th grade I have homework to do so sorry if my posts are inconsistent. Write on!

 _Forever and for always,_

 _~ MusicIsTheWorld_


	3. Chapter 2

**MusicIsTheWorld:** Hi again! I've been a bit busy but was able to finish this on time. Thank goodness! Now for the disclaimer. Let's see... Ichi, Ni, San... Mikan!

 **Mikan:** Yay! MusicIsTheWorld doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters that are in the anime and in this fanfic.

 **Risa:** Hey don't forget me! I'm not even part of the Gakuen Alice episodes! So she owns me!

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** You got that right. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time guys, write on!

* * *

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

"Hello hello hello!" Narumi-sensei tangoed into the room dipping his invisible partner when reaching his desk. Then he returned to a more normal position and waved to the class. "Good morning guys!"

"Good morning Narumi-sensei."

Narumi looked around the room. There was Mikan jumping up and down in her seat, Nonoko and Anna were chatting, Natsume was slumped in his seat as usual and Ruka was playing with his bunny. Everything was normal. Good, Mikan didn't spill the beans.

"Now before I give the announcements there's someone very special I'd like you to meet. Come on in!" A moments pause and then Risa tentively walked into the room.

 **Ruka P.O.V.**

When Narumi-sensei said 'There's someone very special I'd like you to meet' I thought he was talking about a teacher not a student. So when I first set eyes upon the new girl I was very much surprised. I was almost immediately transfixed by her beauty. The new girl actually sort of looked like Mikan in a way. She had light brown hair and soft dark brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid and a sakura flower was tucked behind her ear. I could see her eyes wandering the room taking in all the students. When she saw Mikan she smiled and waved then her eyes continued their journey throughout the room. When they reached me I could feel my face heat up and my heart speed up. She smiled and kept going. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. Something about her was mesmerizing and Ruka knew he was falling head over heels in love with the new girl.

 **Risa P.O.V.**

I admit that I was nervous. Who wouldn't be when facing a classroom full of unfamiliar faces? I let my eyes wander. There was Mikan jumping up and down in her seat like a jack-rabbit and waving her hand in the air. I smiled and waved back relaxing a little. Beside her was a girl with very short hair and a blank expression. I smiled at her too, must be one of Mikan's friends. My eyes kept wandering. A pink-haired girl and blue-haired girl were talking at another table. Twins perhaps? There was a black-haired boy slumped in his seat. He looked at me curiously then looked away.

'Mysterious one huh?' I thought to myself. Then there was a blonde-haired boy holding a rabbit. When I made eye-contact with him he blushed beet red and looked away.

'Shy one.' I thought.

"Risa introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei whispered out of the corner of his mouth. I giggled at his attempt. It wasn't very good.

"Hi I'm Risa Miyabi. I'm a three-star student and am rooming with Mikan Sakura." Mikan beamed. "I have the invisibility alice and one more that I don't like talking about. I will be part of the Special Ability class. It's very nice to meet you all and I hope we have a nice year together." I bowed in greeting. Everyone clapped and I smiled.

"Ok now somewhere to sit." Mikan jumped out of her seat.

"Sit by me! Sit by me!" The black-haired girl calmly stood up from her seat took out a contraption from under the desk and hit Mikan with it. Hard. That had GOT to hurt.

"Open your eyes Mikan there's no room by you!"

"But Hotaruuuu, I can't just leave Risa all by herself!" Hotaru, what a pretty name.

"It's okay Mikan I can take care of myself." I said trying to comfort her. She was kicking and throwing a fit on the ground.

"Mikan please sit back in your seat." said Narumi-sensei. Thank goodness for that. He looked back at the class. "Any volunteers?"

"You can sit by me Risa." a timid voice said. The blonde-haired boy patted the seat next to him. How nice.

"Okie-dokie. Risa sits by Ruka. Hey same first initial!" Narumi-sensei looked proud of himself for noticing. I couldn't help smiling at his childish personality. It was kind of fitting for him.

 **Ruka P.O.V.**

'What the heck has gotten into me. Why did I say that? Why?' I thought as I made room for Risa on the desk. I could feel my fae flushing.

"Thanks for letting me sit by you. It saved me from getting a grumpy Mikan." Risa whispered as she slid into the seat next to mine.

"I-It was nothing really." I stuttered.

'Great Ruka, just great. Why are you stuttering? It's only a girl.' I thought. I stopped and sighed. 'A very pretty girl at that.' I blushed again.

"Ok let's see. Where did that paper go?" I heard Narumi-sensei muttering to himself as he frantically searched through his papers. "Ah here we go." Narumi-sensei pulled out a single sheet of paper from the bottom causing the whole stack of papers to flutter to the floor. "Oops. Anyway *ahem. So for today's announcements. Don't forget that a relay is coming up this Friday. Let's see. Oh and a Math and Science test on Thursday. And for the schedule today... Math, Japanese, Science, Lunch, and History. Have a good day!" And right at that moment the bell rang and out skipped Narumi-sensei. I heard a giggle beside me. I turned my head slightly to look. I could see Risa was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Is he always like this?" Risa asked when she could control her laughing fit.

"Sort of."

"I'm starting to get to like him. He's on the quirky side for sure though." Risa giggled again.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So do we have to go to another classroom for Math?" Risa asked.

"Huh? No. The teachers come to us."

"Really? Very convenient for us but not for the teachers."

I laughed. "I never looked at it that way before."

"Hello class. Good day to you all." Jinno-sensei walked into the room, glared at Mikan and sat down. I shot Mikan a sympathetic look.

"So we have a new student am I right? Please introduce yourself." Jinno-sensei looked at Risa with harsh eyes. I heard Risa gulp and stand up.

"Good morning sensei. I'm Risa Miyabi. I hope we have a nice year together." Risa bowed.

"Good morning to you too. You may sit down." Jinno-sensei turned back to the class. "Now to the lesson."

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

*Timeskip: Lunch Time*

 _Ring Ring_

"YAY! Lunch!" Mikan jumped out of her seat and rushed to the door but was suddenly jerked back. Natsume let go of Mikan's shirt collar and calmly walked in front of her and kneeled down.

"Why don't you take care of the new girl BEFORE thinking about eating?" Natsume asked ennunciating 'before'.

"But Natsumeee my tummy is grumbling and I need food!" Mikan crawled to the door and sprinted out. Natsume sighed and turned to look at Risa.

"I apologize for my girlfriend's childish attitude. She's always like that." He shared a quick glance with Hotaru and sighed.

"It's quite alright. As I said before, I can take care of myself." Risa smiled a bright smile and walked out with Ruka.

Natsume turned toward Hotaru. "I hope Mikan grows up soon. She's going to need to learn to take care of other people before herself."

Hotaru smiled one of her rare smiles. "She'll learn in her own time hopefully."

"Hopefully." Natsume agreed. And they walked out of the classroom to lunch.

* * *

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** So this is the end of The Mysterious Past Chapter 2. Yay! I am exceptionally pleased with this one and I hope all you guys who read it like it. Please like and follow and if you have time check out my friend's fanfics. (SeaSeaAloha13) Until next time guys. Write on!


	4. Chapter 3

**MusicIsTheWorld:** Hi everyone! I thank you for making it this far in the story. (Even though it's only the third chapter.) Sorry for moving it so slowly. I'll try to move it faster so I can make more fanfics for you guys. I have so many ideas! Risa can you do the disclaimer for me?

 **Risa:** Sure. MusicIsTheWorld doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters. Also I'd also like to thank you for reading this far in the fanfic. It really means a lot to us.

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** Also I think I'm going to stick with the one chapter every two days thing. So look out for another chapter on Friday (Saturday for some people)! Write on!

* * *

 **Third-Person P.O.V.**

"That's a cool alice Ruka. Animal Phernomone Alice. I would like to have that!" Risa smiled at Ruka and Ruka smiled back.

"But you can turn invisible!" Ruka answered.

"Believe me, it's not all that special. If you bump into something people know you're there so what's the reason of being invisible?" Risa answered and pushed open the cafeteria doors.

"Ruka-pyon! Risa-chan! Over here!" Risa stiffened at the sudden words then relaxed realizing it was only Mikan.

"Geez Mikan, you scared me! And... Ruka-pyon?" Risa turned to look at Ruka. "Is that you?"

Ruka blushed beet red. "Y-yeah. Mikan gave me that nickname when she first moved into the school."

"Well _Ruka-pyon_ , I think that nickname fits you nicely." Risa sat down next to Mikan and took out a lunchbox wrapped in a cloth with sakura patterns. Mikan stopped in the middle of scarfing down her lunch and stared at the cloth then at the flower tucked behind Risa's ear.

"You really like Sakuras don't you." Mikan commented after swallowing. Then she took another huge mouthful.

Risa blushed and absentmindedly touched the flower. "Y-yeah. My mom liked the flower and now I like it too. It really means a lot to me."

"Fait for we awfter gool." Mikan said with her mouth full of food. Ruka gave her a disgusted look. Mikan smiled, swallowed and spoke again. "Wait for me after school. I have something to show you that you'll really like."

"Ok." Risa answered and she got to work on her own lunch.

"Ahem." someone coughed. Risa and Mikan turned to look. There was the possible twins with the blu and pink hair. "Ahem." The blue-haired girl coughed again. Then she looked at Mikan. "Aren't you supposed to introduce me to the newbie?"

"Huh? OH!" Mikan turned to Risa and pointed at the blue-haired girl. "This is Nonoko Ogasawara she has the chemistry alice." Then she pointed to the pink-haired girl. "And this is Anna Umenomiya she has the cooking alice. _Don't eat her food._ " Mikan whispered.

"May I sit here?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Risa answered and moved over to make room. Anna sat down and also made room for Nonoko.

"Oh yeah!" Risa stopped eating and turned to Mikan. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Mikan blushed.

"A-a b-b-boyfriend? Who said I had a b-boyfriend?" Mikan stuttered and turned to face the floor forgetting her food.

"I said." Mikan jumped then slowly turned around. "N-n-natsume. You didn't spread any r-rumors did you?"

"Why would I? We are after all boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsume smirked and sat down next to Mikan.

"NO WE'RE NOT! I did not accept your offer of being your girlfriend." Mikan exploded.

"M-hm. Hey Ruka isn't strawberry-pattern over here my girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

"U-um. No?"

"Hmm." Natsume sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait then." Then he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Right when the swinging doors closed behind him the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have a field-trip tomorrow to a farm and I have to get ready and... you know how field-trips are right? I'll try to make the next chapter longer so watch out for it. Please comment and like and look at my friend's stories (SeaSeaAloha13). Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**MusicIsTheWorld:** Hey guys! So I haven't been posting for quite some time. Heh heh. ごめん！(Sorry) I forgot to mention that I lose interest in things very quickly and fanfiction just happened to be one of those things that I lost interest in for a time. I'm also very busy with projects and stuff like that so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut loose the "story every two days" thing. Again I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to this chapter. Hope you like it! Now, Risa?

 **Risa:** MusicIsTheWorld doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except me. *yawns then falls asleep*

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** Um yeah... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Timeskip: After School_

 _"_ Mikan! Yoo-hoo MIKAN!" Risa yawned loudly and absentmindly tossed her school bag between her hands. "Can't you at least slow down? I already agreed to this... this idea so at least let a tired girl walk WITHOUT having to run."

"I'm not running just bouncing!" Mikan shouted behind her shoulder. Risa noticed that her running feet had changed to that of a bouncing rabbit.

"Pfft, now you are." Risa muttered under her breath. She yawned again but a bit louder so Mikan could hear. When that didn't work she tried yawning and stretching.

"So what do think of Ruka-pyon? Isn't he cute?" Risa's mouth snapped shut.

"Ummm. Cute?"

"Yup!" She suddenly stopped and spun around on a heel. "Well do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him cute but he's cool." Mikan frowned.

"What do you mean you wouldn't call him cute?" Mikan folded her arms.

"I mean that I only just met him so I can't label him as cute just yet!" Mikan sighed heavily then turned around and "bounced" away. "Come on slowpoke we're almost there."

"WHAT?! Slowpoke? Me? You speak for yourself bedhead!" Risa chased after a howling Mikan until suddenly banging into her back.

"Here we are!" Risa looked up at a tree and gasped. It wasn't just any tree it was a sakura tree. Tears came to Risa's eyes and she looked like she were about to cry.

"Risa? Oh no! I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" Mikan reached out to touch her but stopped her eyes wide with fear. Dark smoke covered Risa's body and her eyes had w

idened very wide. She collapsed on the ground, smoke rolling off her body, her face stuck in a pained look. Risa looked up at Mikan.

"R-run Mikan. Hurry." The smoke had started to envelop Risa's body. "Hurry!" Mikan turned and ran for the dorms planning to get help.

* * *

Natsume watched as Risa writhed on the ground in pain. Even if he looked calm on the outside on the inside he was freaking out. He had never seen anything like this before.

"AHHH!" Risa cried. Her body was changing piece by piece, her mouth elongating into a snout her hands transfroming into paws.

'My gosh she's turning into a wolf!' Natsume thought. He was just thinking of knocking her out when the dark smoke enveloped her body once more. When it cleared the human form of Risa was half-concious and lying on the ground.

"Hey." Risa weakly looked up at Natsume.

"So you were watching huh." Risa stated not seeming to care. Natsume jumped down from the tree landing a perfect front flip. "Heh, the black cat lives up to his name."

"Aren't you worried about Mikan and me seeing you?"

"No." Risa picked herself up and rubbed her head.

"W-" Natsume started.

"Why? Because Mikan knocked herself out while running and lost all memory of this incident and you will keep a secret." Dark brown eyes met red ones.

"What makes you so sure that I will keep a secret?"

"I know because I have this." Risa took out a cat mask and twirled it on her finger. A develish smile was snaking it's way onto her face. Natsume's eyes opened wide. That mask was the only thing that could keep his Alice in check, without that it would mean potential disaster for the school.

"Give me that!" Natsume lunged at the mask and suddenly it disappeared. Natsume could hear laughter somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint where.

"Over here black cat." Natsume looked up at the sakura tree. Risa was hanging from a branch with her knees and was dangling the mask over his head.

"Give it!"

"Not until you swear you'll keep a secret."

"Never!" Risa smiled.

"Your loss." Then she disappeared.

"Risa you jerk!" Natsume was shaking with fury. He was very close to launching a fireball toward a random tree.

"I don't think the word 'jerk' should be aimed at a woman." Risa appeared in front of Natsume stil spinning the mask on her finger. "I offered you a fair deal. Your mask for a promise."

"Fine. I promise." Risa smirked then handed the mask to Natsume.

"If you were listening in class you heard that I have two alices. Well you know the first one; the invisibility alice but the other one is what you need to keep secret."

"Why me?"

"Please no interruptions."

"Hmph."

"Well to answer your question you get to know because you already saw some of it in action. It' no use trying to pretend that it never happened. Anyway the other alice is the pain concealation alice. In other words I can take a person's pain and conceal it from them but in the process some of the pain get's transferred to me. If I come into contact with something that triggers a memory of the pain I start turning into a wolf. I actually don't know why." Risa looked up at Natsume's shocked face. "Well you know now so keep the secret." And with that Risa disappeared.

* * *

 **MusicIsTheWorld:** Hey guys! So I might not be able to make another chapter for awhile so please hang in there. I also want some opinions on which pairs you want.

Risa x Natsume

Risa x Ruka

Mikan x Natsume

Mikan x Ruka

I will have a poll so please get in all of your votes. The poll will close after I put up chapter 5 of the story. Let's see if we can get at least 5 votes. Write on!


End file.
